Reaction AloisxCiel
by OrangeLimes
Summary: While Ciel is a guest in the Trancy mansion, he refuses to react to Alois' cravings for attention, until the two are alone in his guest room. Rated M for safety.


Author's note

AloisxCiel, slight SebastianxCiel if you squint and tilt your head to the side.

Don't like, don't read, don't comment. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are cookies. For legal purposes, I'm aging the boys at between 14 and 16. (With 16 being the modern UK legal age for consent, and 14 because this was the age of consent for girls as far as I'm aware. For boys it was something like 12, but it was rare for people to engage in that kinda stuff until 14+)

The room was too warm; unusual and generally unfamiliar. Ciel Phantomhive criticised the strange conditions in his mind, despising the garish colour-scheme and overall pristineness of Alois Trancy's guest room. Of course, he thought to himself, he was trying to find fault with every aspect of the boy's being: this included his living quarters. It seemed arrogant, how keen Alois had been to show the young Earl to the bedroom he had been allocated; as if he was trying to belittle his guest through each minute detail. Reflecting back on just moments before, Ciel made an attempt to sleep.

"_Ciel," the blonde called, "I had Claude prepare this room for you." Ciel noted the self-assured smile appearing on Alois' face. "Much better than what your servants could do, don't you think?" He glared briefly, trying to shatter the façade of innocence his host was trying so hard to maintain. "Ciel? Are you angry at me?" he laughed._

"_No. Thank-you for showing me to my room," said the young Earl. He was determined not to let Alois get to him; in his mind, the boy was just a spoiled brat who craved attention, which he certainly would not be giving._

Still too warm. The raven-haired boy was only aggravating himself further, much to his distaste. He visualised Alois in his mind; his sinister yet sickly sweet demeanour, that innocent countenance about him, undoubtedly shrouding something much darker. Oh how he wanted to break him, to bring more humiliation to him than he had ever brought to the name Phantomhive, to see him hurt-

"Are you sleeping?" a voice called. Ciel's face burned red. He tried to ignore it. "_Ignore a pest and it will go away"_, he thought. "Are you **sleeping**, Ciel?" Footsteps; they were playful, and getting closer. "Are, you, sleeping..?" whispered the voice of Alois Trancy. _"It's like his words are laced with poison."_

"Not anymore," Ciel lied. "Whether you are my host or not, you can't just come into my room whenever you want." The taller boy smirked, leaning in dangerously close.

"But **why**, Ciel? Were you doing something private?" he laughed. "We're both boys. You can tell me, Ciel." _"Disgusting,"_ he thought. The feeling of Alois' breath on his face was too much, and the urge to retaliate was becoming too great to resist. Anger built up into frustration, into aggression, into tension, which spread throughout his body, to places the proud Phantomhive would never allow his adversary to affect him.

"It's distasteful, going into someone's room like that-"The words were cut off by yet another poisonous remark,

"Almost as distasteful as what you're thinking about? I said you could tell me," the boy gasped in feigned exaggeration, "unless it's about your butler." Ciel's cheeks reddened further. He wouldn't allow himself to be humiliated further; it was bad enough that Alois' presence alone was having such a compromising effect in between his legs..

"That's disgusting! A-as if," the boy stammered, searching for words, "as if anyone could have such feelings for their own butler..!"

"No need to get so defensive, Ciel. If that's the case I'll just make you my own. You'll make such a wonderful addition to the Trancy mansion, don't you think?" Alois' words were forceful, spoken with such indignation that Ciel had finally reached his threshold. Enough was enough; and he felt the need to punish and humiliate the brat as much as possible, with his own hands. Abruptly, he lashed out, but his punch failed to reach its target, and Ciel found himself laying face-down on top of the maroon bedcovers.

"Wow," the blonde sneered. "You really have gotten worked up, haven't you Ciel? In so many senses of the word…" "_Bastard, I hate-" _ The now-vulnerable Ciel's thoughts were cut short as he felt Alois' tongue lapping at the nape of his neck. "Is this distasteful, too?" he continued, eagerly awaiting the angered moans he knew would soon escape his Ciel's lips.


End file.
